role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
YetiMask
YetiMask (イエティマスク Ietimasuku) is a Nocturne warrior and RP character created and used by Mandolore Shepard Personality YetiMask is a polite Nocturne even though he tends to question himself at times. However he is afraid of the villainous HydraMask. However due to the death of SasquatchMask, YetiMask has grown quite cold. History Debut: Long Live Baranoia! YetiMask Appears YetiMask made his debut in Canada, ending up way off target from where he wanted to appear. While he was wondering where to go, he stopped by a cabin where he met SquidMask. After SquidMask helped YetiMask with where he needed to go, they heard the sound of explosions. After reaching where the explosions were coming from, YetiMask had knocked out one of the Mecha-Mobsters. It was then that Bullets realized that two Nocturne had come to fight. During the fight with Bullets, YetiMask's zweihänder was knocked out of his hands. It was then that YetiMask chanted a spell to grow to his kaiju height. He then proceeded to fight Bara Missiler until Bullets told Bara Missiler to retreat. After the two fled, YetiMask picked up his zweihänder and continued on his way to Seattle to visit SasquatchMask. The Brotherhood of Nocturnes, Rise!! YetiMask later made an appearance in Santa Clara, California. He was doing some training when he heard the sounds of battle, so he went to investigate. When he got to where the battle was, he decided to help FlamingoMask against HyenaMask. YetiMask started the battle using his zweihänder to stop HyenaMask's chains. Later in the battle, he slashed against HyenaMask's chest to stop the latter's spin dash attack. After being affected by HyenaMask's shockwave attack, he got back up. He later roundhouse kicked HyenaMask after FlamingoMask used his Wrecking Flail. After HyenaMask fled the battle, YetiMask chatted a bit with FlamingoMask. Afterwords, YetiMask headed off somewhere. Publicity Stunt Part 1 WIP Beware of HydraMask YetiMask made his next appearance in Seattle where he told FlamingoMask and MoleMask why heroic Nocturnes from his home are afraid of HydraMask. He also revealed that he can speak French. After the conversation, he and SasquatchMask then turned back to watching a monitor to keep watch for recent Nocturne arrivals. HydraMask's Triumph! SasquatchMask Dead YetiMask made a cameo where he found out that HydraMask had killed SasquatchMask. He then vowed that HydraMask must die. Super Dung Beetle Bros WIP SkullMask Live on Stage WIP KitsuneMask Is Redeemed! Operation Famine Begins Now! WIP Tower Trap! Scatter the Skulls! WIP Pino III: The Last Stand YetiMask made his next appearance where he helped IbisMask, PteraMask, and HawkMask fight against HydraMask. During his fight with her, he sliced off HydraMask's right arm. He later helped FlamingoMask, PegasusMask, and KitsuneMask fight against Pino. Later after Pino and CucaMask had been defeated by PegasusMask and SaberMask, YetiMask vowed that he would kill HydraMask the next time he saw her. Get the MIND Machine! KumoMask's Great Ambush Conclusion YetiMask made his next appearance where he helped PegasusMask, KitsuneMask, and Rogue Hunter fight against JunkMask. After the battle, YetiMask was not sure what to make of Rogue Hunter. However when he saw Rogue Hunter point his gun at him (YetiMask), he thought it reminded him of HydraMask. Later he left to continue his search for HydraMask. Abilities * Zweihänder: YetiMask's weapon of choice (mainly used in normal form) * Martial Arts: When in kaiju form, YetiMask relies on this form of combat * Size Change: Allows YetiMask to change between normal and kaiju size * Fastball Special: YetiMask is spun around by SasquatchMask and thrown towards enemies. (no longer possible due to SasquatchMask's death) * French Speaker: YetiMask can speak French * Icicle Storm: YetiMask can summon icicles to damage foes Weaknesses * Weakens in Light: As a Nocturne, YetiMask is weak to light * Poor Sense of Direction: YetiMask can get quite lost depending on where he is going Trivia * YetiMask happens to be the cousin of SasquatchMask. * When it comes to food or drink, YetiMask can only handle ones that are extremely cold. * Just like SasquatchMask is inspired by folklore about Bigfoot (a.k.a. Sasquatch), YetiMask is inspired by folklore about the Yeti. * He happens to be ambidexterous * Shorthand way of referring to him: YTM * His home planet is U31 Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Hero Category:Nocturne Category:Cryokinetics Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Cryptid motifs